


Doctor's Orders

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: Nothing Could be Finer [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Carolina's feeling a little under the weather. Let's see what Dr. Emily Grey can do to make her feel better.





	Doctor's Orders

Carolina’s medical exams were never an exciting part of her life. Not until Chorus, not until Dr. Grey. 

The doctor asked her to remove her armor without leaving the room. Carolina knew what she wanted and she was eager to give it to her. She slipped off her armor, heavier than it looked but she made it look easy. Her skintight bodysuit clung to her curves and Dr. Grey couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation.

“This checkup calls for a full body exam, Ms. Carolina.”

“Well, if that's what the doctor wants.”

She unzipped the suit, starting at the back of her neck. She turned away from Grey as she undressed, teasing her to the point of agony. 

“You think you're covered for a full body exam?”

“Oh I think you'll cover me just fine, doctor.”

Grey was holding back as it was, but that was her cue. She practically threw herself at Carolina, knocking her back onto the exam bed. Carolina embraced Grey, wrapping her large, muscular legs around her waist. Grey pulled at the bodysuit, and a chill went through Carolina, only half from the cold air of the medical office.

“I'm gonna have to take your temperature.” Grey slid her hand up Carolina's now exposed thigh. “That won't be a problem, will it?”

“God, no.” Carolina could barely speak through moans and shallow breaths.

“What was that, Agent Carolina?” Grey’s restrained tone only showed how excited she really was.

“N-no, Doctor Grey.”

Grey didn't even bother warming her up, she figured Carolina was warm enough already. The steady hands of a surgeon had more than one advantage, and Grey had studied this patient especially closely.

Carolina pulled her in closer, Grey’s armor pressing against her naked body, their kiss becoming deeper and slower as they went on. The smooth round shapes made her gasp as her aroused nipples rubbed against the cool metal, and the doctor’s hand went to work. Starting with two, then three fingers, Carolina relished every thrust of Grey’s nibble fingers as if it was the first time she felt them.

Grey pulled back and slowed her wrist. “It’s time for your oral exam, Agent Carolina.” She said in a whisper as she moved Carolina by the hips, taking her spot on the bed.

“Yes, Doctor Grey.” Carolina said as she knelt down beside the bed, letting the last of her bodysuit fall below her knees. She tugged at the buckles on the bottoms of Dr. Grey’s armor-covered leggings, making quick work of them, then of Grey’s lace panties.

Grey let out a single, long groan as Carolina slid the panties down to her ankles, rubbing down Grey’s leg with her whole hand. As her hand went down, her lips went up, leaving kisses along both her thighs, slowly working their way towards each other.

Grey could only hang her head, drowning in her own ecstasy. If she could bring herself to look down, she only thing she would see is Carolina’s burning red hair between her legs. The slight peach fuzz on her cheeks tickled her naked thighs, making Grey let out smaller, quieter moans. Carolina gripped Grey’s thighs for dear life. She was convinced she would leave bruises, and she was sure Grey wouldn’t mind.

Grey knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She was ready to scream, and knowing she couldn’t only made her want it more. With both hands, she grabbed Carolina’s head and pulled her in, almost suffocating her between her legs. Carolina knew she had her on the ropes. She released one of her thighs, and used her free hand to rub circles around her clit as she dug in deeper with her tongue. Grey’s moaning grew louder, and louder, until finally she felt her release with one last…

“ _Carolina!_ ”

Dr. Grey squeezed her legs together, and gripped two handfuls of Carolina’s hair. She fell back onto the exam bed as Carolina started working her way up to her face with kisses. All along her thighs, and her hands, to the tips of her fingers. And finally, one last passionate kiss that neither woman wanted to ever leave.

“Same time next week, doctor?” Carolina said with a coy grin.

“I think I could squeeze you in tomorrow.”

“I bet you’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Could Be Finer is a series of one-shot smut pieces featuring Agent Carolina, working her way through the entire RvB cast. If you have any suggestions or requests, go ahead and leave a comment. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
